It Had Been
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: The long version of "Nineteen Years" as promised. Tiva.
1. Make Love

**It Had Been…**

**1- Make Love**

_Nineteen years__ since Director Vance spilt up the team and Tony and Ziva __made love__ for the first time._

They stood in her apartment. He was going afloat. She was going to Mossad. They would never see each other again.

"Ziva…" Tony choked out.

"Tony." Ziva whispered,

They took the few steps between them and held each other as close as they could.

"Ziva I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Tony murmured, "This is all my fault."

"No Tony." soothed Ziva, "This is all Vance." She pulled back, and let her hand caress his cheek, "All Vance."

They lent in and their lips met. The kiss was soft and clinging. They held each other closer then before.

"Ziva." Tony murmured again,

"Tony." Moaned Ziva as he stared to kiss her neck, "Tony… Make love to me."

Tony nodded into her soft skin, kissed her lips once more before picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

**REVIEW!**

**and yea they're going to be short chapters like this.  
**


	2. Father

Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs guys, it means alot to come home to forty-something emails! :D:D

**2- Father**

_Eighteen years and eight months__ since Tony found out he was going to be a __father__._

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were walking down a hallway to a morgue in Cartagena. Gibbs' phone started to ring and he wandered ahead a bit to answer in semi private.

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him back the way they had just come.

"Tony." She whispered, "There is something you need to know."

"What?" Asked Tony in a quiet voice,

"That night." Ziva murmured so Tony could only just hear her, "That night we shared we didn't…"

"Ziva?"

"Tony I'm pregnant." Ziva whispered, her eyes searching his, "You're are going to be a father. And you are going to do a good job."

Tony looked at her for a second; then smiled. "Wow." He grinned and pulled Ziva into a hug, "That's amazing Ziva." He let go of her, "I'll do everything I can to be the best father to this kid."

Ziva smiled back, "Thank you."

**REVIEW please.**


	3. Birth

_Hey guys! Another really short one (but don't worry, not ALL of them will be as short as this, they just wont be as long as the chapters in my other stories)_

**3- Birth**

_Eighteen years and two months__ since the __birth__ of their daughter._

Ziva held the crying bundle in her arms. She was absolutely exhausted. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, grinning like a total idiot.

They had agreed to call the tiny new life Tali Ahava David.

"Tony." said Ziva, "Tony, thank you."

Tony laughed, and kissed the top of Ziva's forehead, "You're welcome sweet cheeks." He smiled, "She's amazing."

"She's perfect."

"Just like her Dad."

Ziva laughed, "I hope not."

**REVIEW i dare ya**

So i decided to go with the typical 'Tali'. I really like this "chap"- i think i'll just call them scenes **-so i really like this _scene_, because its all cute and tiva and tiva baby, but they arnt together. but thats just me, :P**


	4. Couple

_This one is a little longer :P_

**4- Couple**

_Eighteen years, one month and three weeks_ _since they became __a couple__. _

"Tony you can't hold her all day." Ziva said,

"Sure I can." said Tony, "She's my daughter isn't she?"

Ziva sighed, "Yes, but this is my apartment."

"I know."

"You expect me to look after you too?"

Tony looked up, "I can look after myself."

Ziva laughed at this,

"Hey!"

Ziva walked forward and took Tali from his arms, she made a small sound, but as soon as her head rested against Ziva's chest she stoped and fell back to sleep.

Tony smiled, "You're too cute."

"She knows it." Smiled Ziva,

"Not her." Laughed Tony, "Though she is the cutest little girl I've seen."

"Who then?" Asked Ziva,

"You. You as a mother. You're too cute."

Ziva blushed and carefully placed Tali in her crib, and pulled Tony out of the room.

"You have to leave Tony."

Tony frowned,

"I'm exhausted and I can only sleep when she does, but when you're here I can't sleep."

"Sure you." Smiled Tony, he led Ziva to her room,

"Tony…"

"It's ok, you sleep in here and if she wakes I'll get her."

Ziva kissed him quickly, "Thank you Tony." She smiled, flopping on her bed,

Tony grinned and lay down next to her, she rolled into his arms.

"Zee?" Tony asked softly,

"Yes Tony?"

"You wanna go out with me?"

Ziva grinned, "Ok."

**Review. pweety pwease**


	5. Break Up 1

**5- Break Up #1**

_Eighteen years__ since they __broke it off__,_

They sat on the couch watching a movie.

"This isn't going to work is it?" asked Ziva casually, "Us being together, as a couple."

Tony sighed, "Probably not. No."

They were silent.

"So realistically, we should… we should break up…"

"Break up." said Tony, "Yeah. Yeah, I think we should."

Ziva nodded. "When the movie is finished." She said.

"Yeah; when the movie is finished." Agreed Tony,

**please review! :)**


	6. Together Again

**6- Together again**

_Seventeen years and eleven months__ since they __got together__ again,_

They were taking Tali through the park, walking silently.

"I miss you." Said Tony suddenly,

"I know." Ziva told him, "I miss you too."

They continued walking until finding a nice spot and sat in the grass, watching their daughter sleep in her pram. Tony took Ziva's hand a squeezed it. She squeezed back then let his hand drop.

"I'm in love with you." Tony said, breaking the silence,

"I know." Ziva replied, "I'm in love with you too."

**review.**

come on... you know you want to review this fic... 


	7. Break Up 2

_so some people have said they're too short..._

_i totally agree, but i really want to keep my mind occupied as i try to sort out all my fics and stuff. This helps :)  
_

**7- Break Up #2**

_Sixteen years and four months__ since they __broke up__,_

"This is stupid!" Ziva exclaimed one day,

"What?" Asked Tony tiredly,

"This!" Ziva told him, "Us." She sighed, "We were right. We do not work. We are not happy."

"I'm happy."

"How can you say that Tony?! We fight almost every night."

Tony sighed, "Do you want me to leave then?"

Ziva ran a hand slowly through her hair, "Yes."

He nodded. "Ok."

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let's stay friends." He told her and then he left.

**review!!**

_And don't worry. there will be some long ones. i just have to find time to write. i keep getting distracted.. lol_


	8. Daughter

thank debs, cos i totally forgot about updating this... lol

**8- Daughter**

_Fifteen years and six months__ since their __second daughter__ was born._

"Ima!" Tali grinned from Tony's arms, as he carried her into her mother's room, "Ima guess what!"

"What darling?" Asked Ziva, smiling softly from the hospital bed,

"Daddy said that I have a little sister now!"

Ziva laughed, "Yes you do."

Tony placed Tali on the bed and she immediately crawled in and sat next to her mother,

"Ima where is she?"

Tony picked up his second daughter, Caitlin Sarah David, and walked to Ziva, placing the little girl in her arms.

"This is her Tali." smiled Tony, "This is Kate."

**review, i'll try update a couple more times today :)**


	9. Back Together

**9- Back Together**

_Fifteen years and a day under six months_ _since they got __back together__,_

"You're going to need a bigger place." Tony said casually to Ziva as they made their way with Tali and Caitlin to the car,

"I suppose I will." Said Ziva,

"I have a bigger place."

Ziva looked at him. "You are not suggesting we move in with you?"

"I am actually."

"Tony…"

"Come on Ziva. I love you. I love my kids. I want us to be a happy, normal family."

Ziva looked at him, "You want us to get back together, and move in on the same day?"

"Yes."

Ziva laughed, "Why not."

**review? i'll give you cyber awesomeness**


	10. Ending Badly

thanks for the great reviews :)

**10- Ending Badly**

_Fourteen years and two days__ since they broke up and swore never to get together again because it would always __end badly__._

"Tony, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Completely?"

"Yes Ziva."

"And you know that if we break up now, we will never get back together."

"I do."

"Because it always seems to end. Always. Even if it doesn't end badly."

"Any ending is a bad ending."

"And you want it to end now?"

"I do."

Ziva nodded, "Ok."

"Ok."

They looked at each other for a moment. They had broken up.

**come on, you know i love them.... V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V review... puh-lease! :P**


	11. Break Up Sex

_quick update! yay (still review ch 10 though... lol)_

**11- Break Up Sex**

_Fourteen years and two days__ since they had __break up sex__,_

They fell against the bed panting.

"We should break up more often." Ziva grinned,

"If only for the sex." Said Tony,

"Mmm." Ziva nodded, "Good sex."

"Break up sex."

"Mmm, good break up sex."

**So yea thats kinda like in Grey's Anatomy but still, it makes for good tiva snippet? right? right?! (tell me in a review)**


	12. Again

sorry i haven't updated this in a while, but i honestly got so caught up in my non-geeky hobbies that i forgot about this... also i've been watching lots of **Bones** i think i'm in love :)

**12- Again**

_Fourteen years and one day_ _since they __broke up …Again__._

Tony woke and saw Ziva watching him.

"Ok seriously." said Tony, "We're breaking up."

"We are."

"Good."

"Good."

Tony got up and dressed, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Tony."

"Bye Ziva."

**omg, do you see that? no? right there! your cursor is moving! to the pretty box. the green one. right there! how can you not see it? its on the box! quick click your mouse! i need reviews!!** :):)


	13. Not Speaking

OMG. i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoyed with myself for continually forgettign this story... PLEASE review and bug and piss me off so i update becasue i do have at least HALF of this fic written!

**13- Not Speaking**

_Thirteen years and two weeks__ since they __stoped speaking__ after sharing a drunk kiss,_

Tony walked into work with a head ache. He had a hang over. The whole team had gone drinking last night. And he remembered every second of it.

He had kissed Ziva.

And now she refused to speak to him; which was alright with him because he refused to speak to her as well.

Maybe Gibbs had something when he made Rule #12

**And i will update the next chap in like ten minutes cos this is so fricken short**


	14. Proposing

people should pester me for updates its really the only thing that works...

**14- Proposing**

_Thirteen years __since Tony broke their silence by __proposing__, and Ziva broke it again by saying yes._

It was the middle of the work day. Tony and Ziva had managed to keep silent to each other for two weeks.

But he was over it.

Tony stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk, placing something on the desk. She stared at it for a minute then looked up at him.

McGee and Gibbs stoped their work to look on curiously.

Tony bent down, "Will you marry me?"

Ziva grinned, "Yes."

He pulled her onto his bent knee and kissed her.

**Debbie how much do i have to update? cos people wont review every chapter if i UD every two minutes...**


	15. First Son

hope you like this chapter :)

**15- First Son**

_Twelve years and two months__ since their __first son__ was born,_

"Finally," Tony grinned, "A boy."

Ziva glared at him,

"Not that I don't love my little girls with all my heart."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "What are we going to name him?"

Tony thought, "Christopher?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes. Christopher Ari DiNozzo."

"Ari?" Tony sighed, "Ok. But only because he's your brother."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you Tony. I love you."

Tony grumbled, and kissed his fiancée's forehead, "I love you too."

**please review...**


	16. Moving

Hope you guys are still reading this :)

**16- Moving**

_Eleven years__ since __they moved__ to Italy,_

The family stood in their driveway, looking at their new house. Chris was in Ziva's arms, Caitlin was on Tony's shoulders, and Tali was in between her parents. She broke the silence.

"I like it."

Tony smiled, "Me too."

"Let's go inside."

They walked as a family up the porch steps. Tony put Caitlin down and opened the door.

They walked inside, Caitlin and Tali running ahead.

"Ima." Said Chris longingly,

Ziva smiled and placed the boy on the ground, he ran off after his sisters.

Tony turned to Ziva, "It's nice."

She nodded, "It is perfect, considering we are only going to be here for half a year."

"A bit more then that." Tony said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Happy Anniversary."

Ziva grinned, "Happy Anniversary."

They kissed softly, "Love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

**tbc... REVIEW!**


	17. Leaving

hope you like this teeny-tiny update :):)

**17- Leaving**

_Ten years and five months__ since Ziva packed up and __left._

As she got on the plane, Ziva felt a stab of longing for her husband and children. But she had to leave. And she had explained it as well as she was allowed.

When she found her seat she pulled her wallet from her pocket and looked down at the photo inside. She had taken it the day they moved into their house in Italy. Tony was sitting on the back porch with Tali on one knee, Caitlin on the other, and Chris sitting in Tali's lap, her arms wrapped around him.

Ziva felt tears burn in her eyes.

She put her wallet away and looked out the small window waiting to take off.

_b_e_cause this chapter and the next are so short, i'll update twice more right now._  
**PLEASE REVIEW :):)**


	18. Found

**18- Found**

_Ten years, four months, three weeks and four days __since Tony __found her__ at her father's place in Tel Aviv._

Tony had spent the last few days making arrangements and packing up. Ziva had left him a note. It was b**r**ief, but he knew where she was and why. So he prepared to take a trip to Tel Aviv.

He just needed to g**e**t all their belongings in order.

So here he was with three tired and confused children landing in Tel A**v**iv. When they walked through the airport and saw Ziva, all three kids ran as fast as they could to her, ignoring Tony's call to be careful.

Tony carr**i**ed all their carryon luggage and walked to his fiancée, kissing her softly.

"Don't scare me like that again." He murmur**e**d,

"I love you Tony."

He grinned **w**idely.

**r-e-v-i-e-w**


	19. Twins

**19- Twins**

_Nine years and eleven months__ since their __twin boys__ were born in Israel._

"Ow!" Tony held the phone away from his ear, and Ziva heard Abby squealing loudly.

"Yes Abby." Tony said when the squealing stoped, "Twin boys. Rick Frank DiNozzo and Jim Mike DiNozzo."

He pulled the phone from his ear as Abby squealed again.

"Ok. Bye-bye Abby." He hung up and let out a breathe,

Ziva smiled, "Abby sounds well."

Tony laughed, "Do you want me to call your father now? He can bring Chris and the girls."

"Tali will not be happy." smiled Ziva, "To be outnumbered by boys."

"Katie won't be either." Said Tony,

"Go call them Tony. I want to see them."

Tony nodded and kissed Ziva, then his sons.

"You two behave for your Ima, ok?"

**zomg cos i updated three chaps at once you should so review each chapter cos you love me!!! ::)**


	20. America

Thanks for the reviews guys!

**20- America**

_Nine years and ten months__ since they moved back __to America_.

Tony was pulling a twin pram off the luggage conveyer belt. He set it down on the ground and pulled it open. Ziva grinned and placed one month old Jimmie into one of the seats, doing up the buckle. Tony took Rick from Tali's careful arms and placed him in the second seat and buckled him in.

They now had all their luggage. Ziva placed Chris and Caitlin's small shared suitcase under the seats of the pram. Caitlin walked to her mother and held onto the side of the pram as Tali took Chris's small hand in her left and her small wheelie-suitcase in her right, leaving Tony with the main bags on the luggage trolley.

As soon as they made their way outside they saw their lift.

"Tony! Ziva!" Yelled Abby, running over and hugging the five family members not restrained to a pram.

"You're back! You're back!"

Tony laughed, "It's good to be back, Abs."

Gibbs and McGee walked over and hugged Tony, Ziva and Tali. Caitlin had hidden in her mothers legs and Chris was currently in Abby's arms.

The family were led to two SUV's and they started filling them up with luggage. Gibbs drove Ziva, the twins and Caitlin in one car, and McGee drove Abby, Tony, Tali and Chris in the other.

"Here's your new home Ziver." Smiled Gibbs when they arrived,

"Thank you."

_ok im not sure if i should update again to night, but if you think so just let me know i will :):)_


	21. Ziva's Father

**21- Ziva's Father**

_Eight years and eight months_ _since Ziva's father died._

Ziva felt her eyes widen. Her heart faulted. Her stomach did a flip uncomfortably.

"Toda." She said softly into the phone, "Shalom."

Tony looked at her curiously as she hung up, and seemed to be in a state of trance.

"Zee?"

Ziva looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"My father..." She said, "My father died this morning."

Tony stood up and pulled Ziva into his arms, "How?"

"He had a heart attack."

Tony nodded, "Do you want me to book a flight to-"

"No." Ziva said forcefully, "There is no need. We do not need to have a funeral."

"Ok." Tony said softly, kissing his fiancée's forehead, "I love you."

Ziva just buried herself in his arms. "Tony."

**review :):)**


	22. Third Daughter

**22 – Third Daughter  
**

_Seven years and seven months since their third daughter was born._

"You two are like rabbits." said Abby as she sat down on the chair next to Ziva's bed, "Popping out kids."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a nice big family." defended Tony, as he held the newest addition to his family, his third daughter, Jennifer Rebecca DiNozzo.

"Never said there was." Abby turned to Ziva, "She's gorgeous; as they all are."

"Thank you Abby." Smiled Ziva, tiredly,

"Tali and Katie are excited about having another girl in the family." Laughed Tony, "The boys aren't so much."

Abby grinned at the two, "Are you going to have more after this?"

Tony laughed, "I'm not sure we can afford more kids."

"Yes." smiled Ziva, "We will be having more."

Abby laughed, "Six isn't enough?"

"Not nearly." Smiled Ziva, and they both laughed at the look on Tony's face.

"How many exactly, are we talking about?" He asked,

Ziva laughed, "Do not worry Tony, not for a few more years."

Tony let out a sigh of relief just as Gibbs and five children walked in. Ziva welcomed them all with a hug and a kiss before they crowded around Tony, looking at the little girl he loved so much.

**please review! **


	23. Burn

Here's a bit of a longer chapter/scene/whatever for you :)

**23 – Burn  
**

_Six years and thirty-five days since their house burnt down._**  
**

A shrill ringing echoed loudly through the house. Ziva woke with a start, pulling a gun from her bedside table.

She looked around, and found she couldn't see properly, the room was full of smoke; the ringing was the fire alarm.

"Tony!" She called, dropping the gun onto the table and shaking the man next to her awake, "Tony wake up!"

Tony groaned and covered his ears, "Ow, Zee…"

"Tony the house is on fire."

Tony sat straight up and coughed on the smoke, his lungs still scared from the attack of Y pestis all those years ago.

"I'll get Jen and the twins." He coughed, "and Chris and the girls. Get anything you can salvage." He kissed Ziva once then stood and grabbed several hankies from a drawer, covering his mouth with one.

He entered Jen's room first, she was crying and coughing. He picked her up and gave her a hankie, telling her softly to hold it over her mouth.

He went into Tali's room next, "Tali, wake up."

Tali woke with a start, "What's happening?"

"Get Katie and Chris, go wait outside in the yard." He gave her some hankies, "Hold these over your mouth. It'll help with the smoke."

Tali nodded, "Ok."

"Remember Tali, if a door is hot, the fire is on the other side."

"Ok Dad." She got up and moved through to Kate's room as Tony walked in to the twins'. They were awake and confused; Tony told them to hold each other's hand. He took Jimmie's hand and they walked from the room to see Chris clinging to Tali, Katie was crying next to her refusing to move.

Tali was crying too.

"Dad the stairs..."

Tony looked and saw a bright fire lapping at the bottom of the stairs.

He groaned, "Ok, this way." He led his kids through to his room; they walked out onto the miniscule veranda. "Onto the garage." He said, "Tali, can you climb down?"

Tali nodded and let go of her brother and sister, climbing over the edge of the veranda and landing onto the garage roof. Tony grinned, "Ok, Katie darling, you have to go down now."

He lifted her up and she managed to jump down next to Tali.

"Katie, jump down and go next door, ask them to call 911, then wait out the front of the house." Kate nodded through small tears and climbed down the drain before running next door.

Tali looked up, "Dad, Chris."

Tony nodded and lifted Chris up, "Be a brave boy, ok Christopher?"

Chris nodded, wiping his eyes.

Tony lowered him down slowly and Tali managed to hold onto him tight.

"Stay there with Tali." Tony said.

"Daddy," said Jimmie, "Where's Ima?"

Tony paled and turned back to the house, "Ziva!"

But before they got a reply Katie came back holding the front of a ladder, their neighbour at the end.

"Hey there!" He yelled up, and with Katie's help he opened up the ladder, and then climbed up to meet Tali.

Tony grinned, "Here." And he paced the twins and Jen down one at a time, and then climbed over him self; they all went down the ladder.

They stood out the front of the house, "Is that everyone?" Asked Thomas, their neighbour,

"No." swallowed Tony, "My wife." He looked at the kids, "But I can't-"

"The fire-fighters will be here soon."

Tony nodded, a lump rising in his throat.

"Tony!" Ziva came running around from the back of the house, she flung herself around him, "Thank God, I got down stairs but the fire… I thought…"

Tony held her close, "I love you."

"Ima." Jimmie cried,

Everyone was crying, Ziva opened her arms wide and held her children to her sobbing as Tony watched his house burn down.

**Review!!! Yay for three updates!**


	24. Reconcile

Hey guys, sorry it took a while, but my computer is being a bit funny at the moment. *sigh*

**24 – Reconcile**

_Five years and seven months__ since __Tony reconciled__ with his dying father._

"Anthony." The older man croaked weakly, "You came."

Tony walked into the room and moved to the bedside, "Yea, yea I came." He sighed, "Where's... Pauline was it?"

Anthony looked sternly at Tony, "Claudine." He corrected,

"Ah yes, that's right, _Claudine_, where is _she _Dad?"

"Can't you give it a rest for one minute-?"

"Save your breathe Dad. You need your strength." Tony cut over him,

"She left me anyway. But she won't divorce me."

"A black widow." Pondered Tony,

"She won't get anything." Anthony wheezed, "I've rewritten my will."

Tony helped his father sit up and rubbed the older man's back as he coughed violently.

"Your will?"

"I know you have a family now son, so I left everything to you and my grand kids."

Tony nodded, "Thanks Dad." He sighed, "Do you want… Do you want to see a picture?"

Anthony smiled, "Yes."

Tony pulled out his wallet, he handed his father a picture of Ziva holding newborn Jen. "My fiancé Ziva and our youngest baby Jennifer." He said before handing him another photo, this time of the twins playing with Jen in backyard of there house.

"Our twin boys; Jim and Rick with Jen."

The next photo was Tali, Kate and Chris with Ziva, "Our oldest Tali, then Caitlin, and our oldest boy Christopher."

"Six?" Asked Anthony,

"Six." confirmed Tony, "I think Jen's going to look like Mum. She has her blue eyes and her nose."

Anthony smiled, "She'll be beautiful." He coughed again, and handed the photos back to Tony, "How old are they?"

"Tali is 13 and a half. Kate turned 10 last month, Chris is 7 and a half, his birthday is a day after Tali's." He chuckled, "The twins are not quite four. And Jen is two tomorrow."

"Can I see her? Can you bring her in?"

Tony looked at his father and nodded, "Yea Dad, yea I think she'll like that."

**review!**


	25. Funeral

here's a much shorter one :P

i tried to pick a ...trashy french name for Tony's step mum but it just so happens i chose a variation of my own name (fail)****

25 – Funeral

_Five years and six months__ since the __funeral__._

Tony sat in the front pew with Jen on his lap. Ziva was at home with the others, they didn't know his father well enough to want to come, but somehow Tony knew that Anthony DiNozzo Senior would want Jen there.

Next to him Claudine DePaul-DiNozzo sat crying melodramatically into a handkerchief. She looked to be younger then Ziva, Tony thought with disgust. But still he pulled out his fresh handkerchief and passed it to his step mother No# Question Mark. And continued to listen to the priest reading the eulogy he had written.

He looked down at the young innocent girl in his arms and kissed er forehead.

"Your grandpa loved you so much." He whispered to her.

**review **


	26. Forth

and Update The Third is here :)

**26 – Forth**

_Four years and ten months__ since their __forth daughter__ was born._

"Lucky seven." Grinned Tony,

"That is what we will name her then."

"What? Lucky? Or Seven?"

Ziva chuckled, "Sheva. It is Hebrew for seven."

"Isn't that Jewish mourning?" Tony asked,

"You are thinking of Shivah."

"Right…" Tony said, "Well… Ok then. Sheva is nice." He smiled, "Sheva Maddalena DiNozzo."

Ziva grinned, "Sheva Maddalena DiNozzo."

**review please, and tell me what you think of her name, lol.**


	27. Leukaemia

_another three updates tonight :):)_

**27 – ****Leukaemia**

_Three years and ten months__ since she was diagnosed with __Leukaemia__._

Tony wasn't getting a word of this. He held Sheva close to his body, running his hand over her small bruised back. Something about a CBC, whatever that was and a low white blood cell count. Promyelocytes and blasts, he had no idea what this doctor was saying.

"This indicates a leukemic syndrome."

Tony's head shot up, "Leukemic? You mean cancer? She has cancer?"

"We need to confirm with a bone marrow aspiration, but I am fairly certain your daughter has what's called acute promyelocytic leukaemia. I'm sorry."

Tony's eyes filled with tears he turned to Ziva, her face was blank.

"How soon can we confirm?" she whispered thickly,

**:( sadtiems**

**oh and i stole the medical jargon from "My Sister's Keeper", i'm no doctor :P**


	28. Die

update No# 2...

**28 – Die**

_Two years and six months__ since she __died__._

Tony cradled her tiny body that was once tan but now paler then chalk in his arms. It was late at night and his turn to stay with Sheva at the hospital.

He pressed a kiss to her bald head and sung to her softly.

"I love you baby girl." he whispered,

It was then that Gibbs entered the room.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey boss." Tony said not looking away from his daughter, "What are you doing here."

"Anthony…" Gibbs sighed, "Anthony you have to put her down."

"She won't sleep if I put her down." chuckled Tony, "Stubborn little girl she is."

"Anthony…"

Gibbs' heart was aching. Abby had taken Ziva home an hour ago and with the confusion about who would take the kids back they had left Tony alone in his daughter's hospital room.

Tony was singing again.

"You can't stay here." Gibbs told him, walking forward, "Tony you have to let her go."

Tony continued to sing.

"Tony she isn't Sheva any more. She's gone. Let her go."

"Shut up." Tony said calmly,

"Tony put her down, they need to-"

"I said shut up!" Yelled Tony, he had tears in his eyes and furiously he went back to singing, still holding Sheva's lifeless body in his arms.

"Tony…"

Tony started to sob, "I was supposed to protect her. She's so young. I was her hero; I was supposed to make it all better." He cried into her, "Sheva baby wake up, wake up for Papa."

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Tony, so sorry."

***sniff***


	29. First Date

Update Number Three! this one is a bit more cheerful hopefully.

**29 – First Date**

_Two years and five months__ since their oldest went on her __first date__; bringing Tony and Ziva back to life._

"Ok I'm going now, bye Ima, bye Daddy."

"Going?" Asked Tony, "Where?"

"I told you. I'm going out with Henry." Tali turned to leave

Tony frowned, "Wait a minute! You're going out with a boy?"

"Yes Daddy, I've been telling you about it for a week."

"I don't know this boy."

Ziva glanced up, "I thought you said you were going out with friends."

"I am." said Tali, rolling her eyes, "Henry is a friend."

"Henry is a boy that we don't know." Said Tony,

"You've already said I could go, and he's here now."

"Tali Ahava-"

"Let her go Tony." Ziva said, getting up. She gave Tali a small hug, "Have fun on your date Tali."

"Thanks Ima." Tali kissed her parent's cheeks and left.

"Date?!" exclaimed Tony, "She's not old enough; she shouldn't even be interested in boys yet!"

"She is sixteen Tony."

"Exactly!"

Ziva laughed for the first time in almost nine months, "It is not like this is her first boyfriend." She walked away,

"Not her first… What?! Ziva!" Tony ran after her,

**review:):):)**


	30. Pregnant

hey, heres a short chapter, i'll update again in a sec :)

**30 – Pregnant**

_One year__ since they found they were __pregnant again__._

Ziva looked down at the white stick with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Tony who was watching her intently.

"It is positive." She said, "I am pregnant." Tony nodded and pulled her into his arms, she started to cry, "I am not ready for this Tony. I can't do it."

"Shh." Tony soothed her, "Shh, Ziva it will be alright, we'll make it. We will."

"I miss her so much."

"I know Zee, I miss her too."

**review  
**


	31. Nine

update number 2 :)

**31 – Nine**

_Eleven months__ since their twin boys turned __nine__._

"This is a nightmare." groaned Tony, "Zee do you have any painkillers?"

Ziva handed him a small box and a bottle of water as she watched carefully as her twin boys raced around the back yard with four other boys and Chris who was fantastic when it came to being there for his brothers.

Ziva let a hand run over her pregnant stomach.

Tali walked out with her sisters, Jen was beaming, she had paint all over her face and the butterfly pattern was beautiful. She ran to Tony who scooped her up in his arms.

"Wow baby, you look very pretty."

She grinned, "Tali did it for me Daddy, Tali said she painted me like a butterfly!"

Caitlin ran out of the house to her mother, her face was painted with stars and moons.

"Having fun?" Ziva asked the fourteen year old,

"Yep," Grinned Kate, "Taddie wouldn't let me paint her face though." She said of her older sister,

"Because you insist on calling me Taddie!"

Ziva laughed, "Tali let her paint your face, unless you want the boys to."

Tali went wide eyed then grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her into the house. Tony laughed and turned to Ziva, "I suppose I should get the girls' food out?"

"That would be best I think."

Tony nodded and bounced Jen in his arms, "Come on baby, let's get lunch."

"Can I have fairy breed Daddy?"

Ziva laughed, she looked back to the boys they showed no signs of slowing down as they ran, but Ziva knew they would be exhausted tonight. She smiled slightly, it was hard to believe it had been nine years since she'd given birth to those two beautiful boys.

Jimmie ran over to his mother, "Ima," he grinned, panting, "Can we have some lemonade?"

"Please!" Called out Rick,

"Please Mrs Tony!" Called out the others and Chris laughed,

Ziva sighed with a smile; she had permanently been dubbed Mrs Tony since the twin's friends learnt she was not yet married to Tony. "Ok." She smiled, "Chris can you please help me?"

Chris ran over and together they walked inside to get some lemonade.

**review**


	32. Would Have

**_Hey guys, i would like to start off by giving you the link to a oneshot based around this fic and specifically the idea of Sheva's would have been forth birthday. Its by a great author LilyLover, and though its not how i imagined it, its a great fic. Here's the link... .net/s/5820272/1/She_would_have_been_four_**

**

* * *

32 – Would Have**

_Ten months __since their forth daughter __would have__ turned four._

Jen didn't understand what was wrong. Her mother wasn't coming out of her room, and Tali was crying. Katie was sitting with Chris outside in the tree house; they refused to let anyone talk to them.

Her Daddy was gone, and she didn't know where too. The only people to talk to her were Jimmie and Rick.

"Why is everyone sad?" She asked her brothers,

They looked at each other then jumped up from the floor, both taking one of Jen's little hands. They walked to a cupboard and Jimmie opened the door and climbed up the shelves, he pulled out a photo album and the three walked back into the twins' room.

They sat on the floor the photo album open in front of them.

Rick showed Jen the pictures of Sheva the day she was born, pictures of each on of the family holding her or next to Tony or Ziva holding her.

"Who's that?" She asked,

"Sheva." Said Rick,

"Our baby sister." Said Jimmie,

Jen frowned, "But I'm your baby sister."

They nodded, "But this is your baby sister too."

"I don't have a baby sister."

"Yes you do." Said Rick, he pointed at the photo of Ziva holding Sheva and Tony holding Jen,

"Where is she now?" Asked Jen,

"She's dead." Said Jimmie,

"She was really sick and she died." finished Rick,

"Today's her birthday."

Jen frowned, "So why aren't we eating cake? Or opening presents? Why is Ima and Daddy and everyone sad?"

"Cause she's not here anymore." said Rick, "She went up to heaven with Grandpa and everyone."

"But she's just a baby." said Jen, "Babies don't die; only old people die."

"Sheva died." Jimmie said,

Jen had tears in her eyes, she still didn't completely understand, but she knew that crying was the right thing to do. Rick pulled her into his lap and cuddled her. Jimmie scouted up close and hugged her too.

The three that didn't really remember there baby sister cried for her for almost an hour, until Jen sniffed and wiped her eyes, then ran into her room and got her favourite Teddies and dolls and Chris', Katie's, Tali's and the twins' too, and she placed them in a circle in the twins' room.

"Happy birthday to you." She sang slowly, "Happy birthday to you." Rick and Jimmie joined in, "Happy birthday baby sister, happy birthday to you."

Ziva and Tali sat in the master bedroom in silence as they heard the singing, Tali took Ziva's hand and softly the two sang in Hebrew.

**review :):)**


End file.
